


a loaded god complex (cock it and pull it)

by anteaterrr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Did I Mention This Is Kinky As Fuck, Knife Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Spanking, Ty Is Put In His Place, idolisation, lightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteaterrr/pseuds/anteaterrr
Summary: “no, tyler. it’s not the truth, it’s a god complex.”“and what’s so bad about that?”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 10





	a loaded god complex (cock it and pull it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_astronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_astronomer/gifts).



“why do you always talk so highly of yourself?” josh asked one evening as tyler ran his fingers through his light pink curls.

  


“because i tell the truth.” the brunet answered simply, smoothing out the wispy strands of bubblegum-coloured locks. “why do you never talk about yourself at all?”

  


“because i'm afraid to be called a liar.”

  


tyler's brow furrowed at that, and he placed his free hand on josh's shoulder. “and what do you have to lie about?” he encouraged, eager to know.

  


josh recoiled at the touch from the soft, cool hand, shifting his gaze to the small, open window in the corner of the room. 

  


“i'm not sure. perhaps my worries are based on insecurities i never worked out. or maybe it's because i have a skewed perception of everything, after what happened.”

  


“please don't talk about what happened.”

  


“right, sorry. i forgot.”

  


now it was tyler's turn to look away. his eyes focused on the small chip in the paint of their living room wall. he recalled the time he threw the coffee table across the room and left that very scar in the colourful wall's flesh as though it was yesterday.

  


“you don't need to apologise.” he whispered in response finally, shaking his head and placing a kiss on josh's temple. “you didn't mean to.”

  


“you're too forgiving.” the bubblegum boy whispered.

  


“of course i'm not. you-...  _ you _ , josh... you're an angel. you deserve the world. you're so beautiful, and sweet. and  _ pure. _ ”

  


“in what way am i  _ pure _ ?”

  


“you’re so beautiful. your skin is so clear, and you're such a sweetheart. so kind, and generous, and perfect, and _the absolute embodiment of_ _ethereality._ you're so… clean. you’re loyal, and caring, and you’re the perfect angel for someone like me.”

  


josh was taken aback. he tried to open his mouth to speak, but he had to close it again to collect his swirling, racing thoughts into something he could verbally express.

  


“tyler, honey. that is nowhere near a healthy way of thinking,” he murmured, making eye contact with the doe-eyed male next to him, “it’s not normal.”

  


“but it’s the right way, doll. the truth’s harsh sometimes, but you gotta deal with it.”

  


“no, tyler. it’s not the truth, it’s a god complex.”

  


“and what’s so bad about that?”

  


“you’re no god, and i’m no angel. we’re equals, and we’re worth just the same as everyone else in society. you are not divine - you are a human. you have imperfections, like everyone else does. we are not heavenly - we are mortal.”

  


“do you hear yourself right now, angel? you sound ridiculous, but that’s okay. you’re just confused. let me explain it to you, darling.” 

  


josh’s eyes hardened and tyler’s became stern back. as he always does, though, the bubblegum angel won the battle, but this time there was no teasing smile. just a cocked eyebrow and a strange glint in his pupils.

  


“get on your knees.” he commanded suddenly, spreading his legs a little and gently running his palm against the lump under his jeans. he was stern and almost chiding. way out of character. 

  


tyler jumped a bit.

  


“you can’t be serious. now?” he chuckled, scratching his neck but doing as be was told. he sunk to his knees, kneeling between josh’s legs and looking up at him with eyes of ‘what the fuck is happening right now’.

  


josh scoffed. he unzipped and pulled down his pants, letting his hand fall to his side. 

“i’ll show you pure. get to work, slut.” he growled, shoving his soft but hardening length toward tyler’s face.

  


he was taken aback but grasped it in his fist on instinct, spitting on it and slowly pumping. this happened way faster than he was used to and, running his free hand through his hair, he wrapped his lips around. just shallow bobs and gentle sucking at first. a little sloppy, the way he liked it.

  


josh’s eyes fluttered a bit but he tried to remain expressionless, fucking up into ty’s mouth. “dirty whore.” he spat, groaning as he did so. he must have been half-hard by then. not at his full length, but still getting hot and firmer.

  


tyler looked up with hooded eyes and began to put a bit more suction into it, working josh in his mouth and trying to get him off. his head was still spinning. how did this start? not even five minutes earlier, they were arguing. now tyler was on his knees and servicing josh. 

  


josh looked down idly, bored. he moaned still, but it wasn’t fun anymore. the rush faded and he wanted that dark shit. that dark shit he had to hide from everyone. spitting, shoving, smacking, punching, cutting, bleeding. he craved the warm, sweet, metallic tang of gore in the air. 

  


harshly, his fingers tangled themselves in ty’s hair and curled into his palm, tugging him up and off. when he let out a gasp and whined, josh’s hand whipped his left cheek. it began to turn red and it stung, but instead of fear, it gave the man on his knees a whole new kind of pleasure. 

  


tyler rubbed his cheek but bit his lip, smiling behind it. he licked his lips.

“thank you, master.” he hummed, experimenting with how the words felt on his tongue. he decided they felt good, and a rush of excitement courses through his veins at the half-smirk josh gave. he showed a canine tooth and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

  


josh took tyler by the throat and yanked him up, dragging him into the bedroom and locking the door tight.

  


once they were in there, josh had tyler bend over the side of the bed and arch his back, sticking out his butt. over his jeans, he received a harsh slap on each cheek. his jaw fell open and what came out sounded like a distorted note in one of his songs. josh decided that was his favourite song and stripped tyler off.

  


his exposed skin erupted in tiny goosebumps and his most sensitive parts throbbed, only jumping more when josh’s lips, warm and soft, pressed against the small of his back.

  


a strong hand stroked the length of his spine.

  


“do you want more pain?” he whispered softly, licking his lips as grabbing the pudge of tyler’s ass harshly.

the man beneath him moaned, nodding feverishly. josh took that as a definite yes.

  


“if i get too hard, say ‘red’ for me to stop.” he whispered with a chuckle. “you want me to spank you, or something worse?”

  


tyler swallowed thickly. “i want to be spanked first. i’ll work up to the bad stuff.” he croaked.

  


his partner nodded, whispering a small ‘count them out loud for me’ as he gently circled a cheek with his palm. when he felt him relax into it, he quickly brought it up and then harshly down again, twice in rapid succession. 

  


tyler gasped a quick “one- a- ah! two!” into the air and he could feel his ass turning pink already. josh wasted no time in giving a third, fourth, fifth, sixth…

  


tyler had tears in his eyes when they reached twenty and his ass was raw. 

“wanna try something worse,” he whispered as he felt josh spreading a soothing lotion across his skin.

  


the dominant male chuckled. “like what, baby?” 

  


“like, a paddle, maybe. one of those studded ones.” he whispered, shy.

  


josh let out a disappointed sigh. he glanced at the closet. “that’s something i don’t—… i don’t really own one.” he mumbled. “we could try a flogger instead, maybe? it’s like a small whip with lots of tiny tassels that lick your skin.”

  


tyler thought, but shook his head. “you have knives, don’t you? switchblades and butterfly knives and those little claw ones?”

  


josh’s eyes widened. “you want knife play?” he chuckled. “it’s risky, you know. i could cut you by accident.”

  


he bit his lip. “but josh, i—… i want to bleed for you. please cut my thighs.”

  


surprised yet elated, josh nodded and quickly went to sterilise a multichrome butterfly knife. the sharpest in his collection. unused. when he came back with it he ordered tyler onto the bed properly and had him spread his legs wide.

“finger yourself.” he told him sternly, placing the blade just to the left of ty’s dick. one wrong move would slice it clean.

  


tyler wetted his fingers on his spit, inserting one into himself and trying to stretch without knocking himself into the blade. when he moaned, josh pushed the blade into his skin but made sure not to pierce yet.

  


jerking himself off occasionally, josh looked on with hungry eyes. the time it took tyler to get three fingers in was almost agony for him, but when the time came, he spat for him to move his hand and spit on his palm.

  


tyler spat a generous blob of saliva into josh’s hand and he used it to slick himself up with, positioning at the entrance.

“as i push in i’m gonna make a cut.” he said clearly. “is that okay?”

  


tyler nodded, wiggling his hips impatiently. 

“please, my god, cut me. make me bleed for you.” he panted.

  


josh chuckled, aligning himself and he certainly delivered like he said. as he thrust in, he pushed the knife into the soft pudge of tyler’s upper thigh and quickly sliced along it. the cry of pain was enough to send shivers through him. 

  


blood rose in sweet, tiny pearls along the scored line at first, and they widened in place. some ran into each other and became one, and some dribbled down his leg, hot and thick.

  


hips crashed like a painfully long car accident and the blade slice slice sliced, soaking the sheets and both their bodies in tyler’s warm, tacky gore. sweat, tears, blood and spit covered them both in one area or another.

  


“a- ahn, master, i’m—“

  


josh wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed. “i’m close too.” he growled, speeding up.

  


they came in unison. thick ropes of white filled tyler and splashed josh’s stomach. they both lay there for a while, bloody, sweaty and breathless.

  


“how’s that for pure?” josh chuckled when they caught their breaths.

  


tyler shoved him. “you put me in my place, now shut up.”

  


“aw. you’re just embarrassed that everyone will see you waddle tomorrow and know you got the good dick.” he teased. “come on then, stinky. we both need to clean up.”

  


“you’re stinkier.”


End file.
